


Realisation

by JBKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Directorship - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Light Angst, Major Danvers - Freeform, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Not Canon Compliant, The Directorship, luclex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid
Summary: What if kissing Maggie makes Alex realise she is kissing the wrong woman?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> So, my little "What If?" Gremlin has been at work again and hit me with this idea...
> 
> A different spin on the moment in Season 2 episode 6 "Changing" when Alex kisses Maggie for the first time.

Alex felt the surge of adrenaline as she screwed up all of her courage and reached out. Grabbed Maggie’s wrist as she was walking away and pulled, spinning the women back into her. Reaching out to cup the smaller woman’s face in her hands, she crashed their lips together.

It was as if the rest of the world just….vanished. There was the softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath, the scent of her skin. Her senses felt utterly overwhelmed. It was as if time had just ceased to exist. Something inside her gently clicked into place. Rapidly followed by a thought that stunned her more than the kiss.

Alex let go and stepped back.

“Oh.”

Maggie opened her mouth to speak. Before she could utter a word, Alex looked at her, eyes wide. Understanding and realisation firing through her every synapse.

“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry.”

Alex turned and practically ran out of the bar, leaving a confused Maggie in her wake, mouth opening and closing wordlessy.

Outside the bar, in the cool air of the evening, Alex's steps stuttered to a halt. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to slow her racing mind.

First things first. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled.

“J’onn? It’s Alex. I know it’s short notice, but I need to take a few days. Personal days. If that’s ok?”

The shock of the request was evident in her commanding officer’s voice. She almost never took time off.

“Uh...Yeah sure. Whatever you need. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. I just need to take care of something. Thanks.”

Alex hung up and pocketed the phone. Zipping up her jacket she straddled her bike and pulled on her helmet. 

Bursting through the door of her apartment a short while later, she looked around her briefly, before striding to the closet and pulling out her backpack. Tossing it on the bed, she pulled out her phone.

Scrolling for a few minutes, a frown of concentration gradually deepened her brow. Finally locating the number she was looking for, she dialed. Tucking the phone between her shoulder and chin she let it ring while yanking open drawers and flinging items in the direction of her bag.

“Hi. Yeah. I need a ticket on the next plane to Washington.”

Alex ceased her frantic activity and stared into space while she listened to the voice on the either end of the call.

“Yeah, that's great. No, I'll pick it up at the desk.”

Turning her wrist over she looked at her watch.

“Yep. I should just be able to make that. Thanks.”

Thumbing the icon to end the call, she looked around at the chaos in her bedroom. Drawers open and items hanging out. Sighing, she tipped everything back out of the bag and onto the bed. Focusing entirely on her task, she repacked it neatly in the space of a couple of minutes, grabbed items from the bathroom and closed all the drawers. Looking around her one last time, she zipped the bag and flung it over her shoulder.

Checking her watch again she dashed to the door, grabbing her helmet on the way past.

Dumping her bike in short term parking was going to cost her a fortune. However, it meant she made it to the desk in time to collect her ticket. Leaving just enough time to sprint through the airport and arrive at the gate as final boarding was being called.

The plane was already starting to taxi as Alex fastened her seatbelt. It also gave her an excuse to switch her phone to airplane mode and ignore the frantic buzz of incoming texts from her sister and Maggie.

Pulling her headphones out of her bag, she plugged them in and opened her music app. Resting her head back against the seat she closed her eyes and tried not to think about the incredibly impulsive thing she was doing. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop her stomach from flip flopping uncomfortably and her heart racing.

When the air crew came round, she opted for coffee, and not the scotch she so desperately craved. Opting for caffeine shakes and keeping a clear head.

In her agitated state, the five hour flight seemed to last an eternity but it also only seemed five minutes before the seatbelt sign was going on again and they started their descent.

After hours of a bouncing leg and drumming fingers on the armrest, she smiled apologetically at the frowning guy in a suit, rising from the seat next to her.

Alex could feel her heart in her mouth as she entered the terminal and practically ran through it to the taxi rank.

It had taken a little investigation to find the address she wanted, but with five hours and a lot of nervous energy to kill on the plane, it hadn’t been an issue.

As the taxi pulled up outside the apartment block the nerves kicked in in earnest and she chewed on the corner of her thumbnail. Leg still bouncing.

Paying the driver, she climbed out and looked up at the building. Taking a deep breath she felt herself smile slightly, in spite of the adrenaline flooding her system.

She jogged up the stairs and checked her phone for the apartment number as she stepped out on the correct floor.

Locating the right door, her feet finally faltered and her nerves threatened to give out. Last chance to run. You’ve come this far, she told herself.

Alex reached out and knocked.

It was several minutes before there was any sound of movement from the apartment.

A disheveled looking Lucy Lane opened the door, blinking sleep from her eyes and yawning. An oversize tee shirt barely reached her mid thigh.

“What the fuck Danvers, it’s 6am.” She leaned against the door.

“So, I’ve just come out to my sister and kissed the wrong woman.”

Lucy blinked owlishly at her and a small smile started to tug the corners of her mouth.

“I’ll put some coffee on.” Lucy pushed the door fully open and turned towards the kitchen.

Once the coffee was on she turned back to face Alex, who stood in the middle of the lounge, fidgeting with her fingers, eyes darting, looking everywhere but at Lucy.

The older woman folded her arms and leaned against the counter. Looking every bit as imposing as if she was in full army uniform, not a faded West Point shirt.

Alex finally stopped twitching, took a deep breath and stared Lucy fully in the face.

“That day, when you came into the DEO with Harper. That interrogation. You got under my skin so damn bad.” Alex shook her head.

“I thought it was just...that we antagonised each other. You just…” Alex flung her hands up unable to find the words. 

“I thought I wanted to slap that smug smirk off your face. And that was even before you called me Alexandra.” She glowered at Lucy who was now smirking, again.

“And then I met Maggie. Who made me realise that…'' Alex paused and took another deep breath.

“That I’m gay.” She looked defiantly at Lucy, who stood watching her, wordlessy.

“And I really thought it was her I wanted right up until I kissed her last night.”

“And somehow this led to you getting the redeye to Washington and knocking on my door at six in the morning?”

“As soon as I kissed her I knew two things; I am absolutely,  _ definitely _ gay and that I was kissing the wrong woman. I really thought I wanted Maggie, but I don’t. I want you. And I am an idiot and I’m so sorry it took me so long to realise.”

Lucy unfolded her arms and slowly crossed the apartment towards Alex.

Her movements were deliberate and fluid as she reached up and cupped Alex’s face, pulling her gently towards her. It was a small, gentle kiss. 

As she moved away Alex felt herself lean forward to chase the connection, eyes still closed. 

“And what about now, Alexandra?”

Alex opened her eyes and stared at Lucy. A wolfish smile spread slowly across her face.

“I’m glad I caught that flight.”

Reaching out, she rested her hands on Lucy’s hips and tugged gently, closing the space between them. Dipping her head she brought their lips together, slowly at first, but rapidly deepening the kiss until they parted, breathless. 

“I really should have been kissing you sooner. And I would very much like to keep doing it, please, if you’ll let me.”

“I’d better see if I can get the day off, then.” 

“Several. I told J’onn I was taking a few personal days.”

Lucy leaned back to look at Alex, shock written across her features.

“Actual time off? Alex Danvers? Did the world shift on its axis and I missed it?”

“How are you more shocked about that than the fact I came out?”

“Well, that was just a matter of time. And patience.” Lucy’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she leaned into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> You can talk to me on Tumblr @ jellybabykid


End file.
